The Case in Black Paint (SherlockXReader)
by Megara911
Summary: A series of unexplained events end up with you turning up the address 221B to visit your Uncle John. What you expected was a roof under your head and a place to stay a few weeks. What you didn't expect was being dragged around London trying to solve a suicide murder. But then again you never know what to expect when your with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

You step out of the black cabby with your heavy luggage in hand.

"Apparently those detective bloggers live in that building. Bunch of nonsense if you ask me." A husky voice spoke.

You turned to face the overweight cabby driver who had not yet left. Your long auburn hair flickered around in the gusty wind.

"I'm sorry?" you ask.

"Im just saying that be careful of dem crazy folk. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be messing with people like them."  
The sleazy driver glanced up and down your figure with a look of desire present in his eyes causing you tried to hide the look of disgust that seemed to be creeping onto your face. Couldn't you have a normal guy hit on you for one?

Ignoring the drivers rudeness you pick up your black suitcase and start to walk towards the big brass with the address of 221B. Before you knock you turn your head back towards the driver and yell out.

"I think I'm safe… I mean after all getting into danger runs in the family."

You flash a seductive smile and turn back to the door hearing the car drive off into the crowd.

Returning your attention to the flat you knock three times hearing a pair of hurried footsteps approach the door.

After a moment of key rattling the door is opened by a frail woman who looked to be in her fifties or sixties. She took a moment to look up and down you before exclaiming

"Hello you must be (Name)!"

You nod your head flicking your fringe out of your face showing your ice blue eyes.

"Yes that's me, you must be Mrs Hutson. John has told me many good things about you."

Mrs Hutson waved her hand in dismissal with a big smile upon her face and hustled you inside leaving you standing at the bottom of the stairs while she disappeared around the corner calling out for John.

While waiting you pull off your short black coat and hang it on the rack just inside the doorway letting your long curly hair fall to sit comfortably on your back. You are wearing a long sleeved white blouse with slick black business pants that cover your small heeled shoes. It was all part of the disguise of course.

As you patiently wait for Mrs Hutson you become aware of the muffled voices from the upstairs room. One seemed to be deep and straight to the point while the other sounded annoying and drooled on. You creep closer to the stairs to try and hear the conversation but you are only able to pick up snippets of words, hardly making sense at all. Something along the lines of the British government...

Suddenly without any warning loud screech's came from the room. You clamp your hands over your head to block out the noise and you realize that it is the sound of a violin.

The door at the top of the stairs slammed open and you watched as a rather plump man thundered down the stairs.  
"I will hope that the next time I come around John will have talked some sense into you!" He yelled.

He turned his glance back to look where he was going when he nearly stumbled into you.  
"My apologies miss. I am terribly sorry if you overheard that pointless argument."

From close up you could see his receding hairline and the glint of light reflecting off his golden pocket watch. From the looks of his smart suit he probably had a position in the government or perhaps a lawyer? He gave you a brief smile and reached behind you for the umbrella leaning against the door. His ID from inside his suit pocket caught your eyes for a brief moment and you remembered the familiar face. Mycroft Holmes.

"Good day." he said as he made his exit through the door.

You stood there looking confused until the sound of Mrs Hutson brought you back to reality. You had to tendency to drift off into a daydream in the most inconvenient moments.

"Deary you can head on up now. I just wanted to clean this awful mess."

You did as she instructed and headed up the wooden stairs till you reached the upstairs room. It truly was a mess. Papers and folders were scattered all over the floor and were sometimes arranged into stacks of pyramids. Also why was the Cludeo board stabbed to the wall?

"(Name!)"

"Uncle John?"

You walked over to where he was standing and he pulled you in for a quick hug.

You hadn't seen John since he left for the war but he hadn't changed at all. When you were younger and he still lived in the area he would take you to the movies when Harry (Harriet) was still hung-over or stumped with work. You had always been fascinated with the weapons that John would use for war so in secret he would show you a handgun (Of course it would be filled with blanks) and by the end of the day you would have memorized all the components that it was made of and how to use it. By only 15 years old you had the knowledge that most soldiers would have of weaponry. This was a pretty big advantage for the field of work you had entered into.

The only thing that was different about John was the fact he was smiling? Back at home John never looked this happy. He was just always filled with stress and worry. Now he looked like he was having the time of his life. He even wore the same old...Urgh

"Uncle I thought you had thrown out all those knitted sweaters."

He gave a genuine smile looked down at his brown and white outfit.

"You too? Even Sherlock says he hates them. Maybe I really should…."

You stopped paying attention to John when you heard the name "Sherlock". It was only at that moment that you noticed the presence of the third person in the room. You turned your head to see a dark curly-haired man sitting with his feet crossed in the armchair. A black coat that looked similar to yours was lying across the armrest.

"John stop your babbling it's obvious that your niece has stopped listening."

You watched as your uncle glared at Sherlock before sitting back down in a wooden chair. Sherlock on the other hand stood up and paced around you looking up and down your figure. For some reason you knew that he didn't have the same intentions as that slez-ball cabby, that did the same thing outside.

"What are y.."

"It's been days since we've had a customer, always up for a challenge" He said completely ignoring you.

"Sherlock she just got here! Cant this wait?"

John had no better luck at shutting up Sherlock than you did. He waved him off with his hand and continued to circle around you, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Judging from your outfit you work in an office area. Indoors of course. Most likely an accountant but that's not your taste isn't it. No you would be a writer, more specifically a newspaper journalist. You and John have no similar features at all in terms of apperance. Also taking in the fact that your mother/father is John's sister, there is only a few possible ways for her to conceive you. I know first-hand that John does not come from a wealthy family so the most probable answer is that you are adopted. The way that your hair is styled says that you're single but not ready for a relationship. Most likely you just went through a breakup but you did the dumping not him. The shade of the lipstick you're wearing is new, meaning you're ready for change of pace. Either that or you clearly don't care about what you're slapping on your face."

"SHERLOCK! That's my niece don't show off."

"Don't worry its ok John." You said "He's right. Just like the papers say, pretty impressive." You say trying to keep the grin from spreading on your face. The disguise worked.

"Oh no I'm not done." He smiled with pure joy in his eyes "That's just what you want everyone to think. Ahh you're tricky, nearly had me fooled. There is no way that you could be a writer. Your fingernails are jaggered and have scratches through them. No writer would ever let their hands get into such a state. From constant typing on a keyboard the edges of the nails become smooth and polished. You work with equipment and more specifically high advanced weaponry. How did I guess that? Don't bother let me tell you. When you went to hug John I noticed that you lent your body weight to the right side of his body, avoiding the gun that is hidden in his left side. This could be a coincidence but if you look again at your outfit you have dressed yourself so that if need be you can hide weapons on you that is invisible to the human eye. More so the tan line just above your collar says that you spend a lot of time outside. Also the final thing that gave you away was how you addressed Mycroft."

"Who?" You pretended to ask trying not to give away to shock in your voice.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. You work for the secret service in the British government. How else can you explain the way that you stepped yourself back and avoided most forms of communication with him? This is not fear; you didn't want him to recognize you. Finally the fact that you dressed this way says that you don't want John to pick up on your line of work. You think he will not approve and think of it as dangerous. He's right though. Working in the secret service to develop nuclear weapons is very dangerous for a little girl."

He stepped back and sat down while you just stared at him with your mouth wide open in shock

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I simply observed." He responded not taking his eyes away from yours. "Childs play."

"(Name) you have a ton of explaining to do."

**So I hope you guys liked that chapter and I hope that I have kept Sherlock and John in character enough. Doing the deduction part was so difficult and I hope that it made some kind of sense. Please let me know what you think and if I should write another chapter :D **

**Thankyouss :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok start from the beginning?" John asked you as he handed you a cup of coffee Mrs Hutson had made for you.  
"Also Sherlock no comments while she's speaking got it?"

You watched as Sherlock sighed with annoyance but continued to keep his mouth shut. Mrs Hutson had left the room to give you some privacy but John hadn't even bothered to try moving Sherlock.

"Harry didn't exactly send me here…" You started.  
"…I came to London to work in the secret service to design and manufacture weapons; I needed a place to stay. Please don't be mad."

John buried his head in his hands with a groan.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Let me guess, Harry has no idea where you are."

You mumbled the word "No" just so it was just hearable. Well to be honest Harry thought you were at a college located in the area so technically you didn't lie completely.

"Nope. I can't have you stay here when Harry doesn't know where you are. Also WHY secret service?! People die in that profession."

"People die being soldiers as well." You shot back. "People die in any circumstance they are put in."

John was taken aback by your reasoning but quickly regained his composure.  
"That was different; I had years of training and experience. How old are you again?"

"(Age) years old next month."

"You see! That is still far too youn…"

"May I add something?" Sherlock spoke interrupting John.

"John your emotional failing around is meaningless, she could be of use to us." He placed his glance on you and folded his hands over each other.

"If you think that I will allow for you to use me to spy on Mycroft…." You started.

"You mistake me (Name) I was actually suggesting the opposite. John, (Name) needs a place to stay that is close to her workplace. You may have forgotten John but members of the secret service are not allowed to speak of their profession. Mrs Hutson already left the room however you and I are now aware of her work. Also the thought of spying on my brother is just dull. "

"Just get the point Sherlock." He sighed exhaustively.

"The 'Point' John is that now a stranger has figured out her work within less than a minute." He gestured to himself. "As part of British protocol she has to remain in the close circle of this person to be sure that their identity is not given away. It seems she has to stay."

John seemed to be lost for words.

"Is that true (Name)?" he asked you.

You nodded your head quickly. It wasn't exactly a farfetched lie. If someone found out about your work you just had to make them sign an agreement to ensure their silence. Sherlock must have known that. Why was he helping you…?

John threw his hands into the air with defeat.  
"Fine! You can stay but you have to tell Harry that you're with me. She may not approve of you staying with another male in same apartment." He gestured to Sherlock.

"Married to my work John. I thought we went over this." He replied instantly.

You grinned widely and picked up your bags, moving over to the couch.

"Whoa. No you're not sleeping on the couch." John piped up when he saw you move.  
"We do have some class despite all this mess. You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

You mumbled a word of thanks and took your stuff to the room that John directed you to. The smell alone just wanted to make you pass out. How did they manage to live in this state? You made the terrible mistake of opening a cupboard to put your bag in and came face to face with full-body skeleton. You gave a small scream from fright and then continued to check if it was authentic or not.  
Nope. Very real…

"Why on earth is there a skeleton in the closet?!" You yelled as you poked your head around the corner.

"Oh that's Blake Trifold. Old colleague of mine. Don't mind him."

Why was it you were starting to get the feeling that this was a bad idea…  
You were about to go off at Sherlock and John and remind them of the importance of "Personal Hygiene" when a rather attractive grey-haired policeman barged into the flat.

"Another case?" Sherlock said standing up straight away.

"Yeah I wish. The press wants you to make an appearance at this exhibit that's opened downtown. Apparently you helped out the owner some time ago…"

"You mean the art director form 'The case in black paint'?" you piped up from the back.

"You read my blog?" John said while staring at you.

"As embarrassing as it is to see my uncle attempt to use the internet, yes I do read it. How do you think I knew where you lived." You replied.

"Who's that…Nah stuff that we don't have time for introductions. Look are you coming or not because according to my watch you were meant to be there 3 minutes ago."

From the looks of it Sherlock was about to open his mouth to complain when John threw his coat at him and started to drag him towards the door.  
"Yes yes we are coming. (Name) you're going as well. I don't want you staying here when I don't know what you're up to. Is that ok Lestrade?"

The policeman that now bore a name nodded his head and followed out the door behind Sherlock. (Who I might mention was complaining about the whole affair being less than a 3)  
You rolled your (E/c) eyes sarcastically and mumbled something like "I'm not a little kid any more." but honestly the thought of getting out of the house excited you. You ran after Lestrade and grabbed your coat that was still resting by the door, wrapping your lilac scarf around your neck.

Just like John used to always say to you as a kid.  
"We are going on an adventure."

**Hey all. Sorry for such a slow update. i promise to pick up the pace soon and have the next chapter out ASAP. +10 points to anyone who got the Hobbit reference i slipped in. So please let me know what you think and if i should change anything. **

**Thankyous ^w^**


End file.
